<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amethyst Lily by Dranemra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965229">Amethyst Lily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dranemra/pseuds/Dranemra'>Dranemra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sims (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, The Sims 4, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dranemra/pseuds/Dranemra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst is on a mission. Some time ago, the Realm of Magic made a call out for help. Trying to reach the realm directly became impossible, the portal was gone. So, that meant trying to find another way around. Our little fae reaches out to a few allies and makes her way across the realms to find a way to her destination. </p><p>To make the story a bit easier to follow, I'm tying some of my current Sims4 locations and characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Are we There Yet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake up little one." Says the soft voice.<br/>Amethyst opens her eyes, and looks around. Her surroundings had changed so much since she drifted off for her for nap.  She untangles herself from the soft red hair and sits on the elf's shoulders.<br/>"Where are we?" she asks in a soft crystalline voice. <br/>"Glimmerbrook." Lyric, then elf, replies. <br/>The fae looks at her companion. "That doesn't sound like a human place, I though you said we were in the land of the mortals."<br/>Lyric chuckles softly, making the pixie-sized creature on her shoulder bob up and down. "We are in the mundane world little one. This place is special."<br/>"Oh?" Asks the crystalline voice.<br/>"This is the one region where there is the largest concentration of magic in this world, and the only last known portal to the Realm of Magic."<br/>"Glimmerbrook, I like the sound of it."<br/>The elf smiles. "Good, that's a very good thing, this is where we'll be staying for awhile."<br/>"What?" says the small creature on her shoulder, the raised voice is a high-pitched crystal chime. Lyric winces at the sudden unexpected sound. <br/>"Sorry." says the small creature. <br/>"I understand your surprise, but I need time to scout the area before we attempt to use the portal here, and the humans dislike strangers setting up camp, so I have secured lodging. </p><p>Amethyst stands up, holding on to the elf's ear to make sure as to not fall off as they approach a small cottage. It's a quaint little place, only really suitable for one person. In this form though, the fae doesn't take up a lot of room, so the bed will be more than enough for the elf to sleep in. <br/>They step through a beautifully crafted wooded door with a stained glass window. Amethyst admires the craftsmanship. The glass is cut and shaped to look like a flower on a vine. <br/>"We're going to stay here at least overnight." says her elven companion. You may not have been walking all this time, but for me, it's been a long trip. "</p><p>Amethyst hops off her companions shoulders and flies throughout the house. Exploring the various nooks and crannies. <br/>She returns in a few moments as her companion is unpacking her travel bag into a small dresser in the bedroom. <br/>"There are things in this house I've not seen before." says the flying creature.<br/>Lyric chuckles. "The humans have inventions many in the other realms have not seen before. What they lack in mystical ability, they've compensated for with technology." <br/>"Techno-what?" asks the small purple glowing figure bobbing in front of her face. <br/>"Technology, here, make yourself bigger so I can show you better."<br/>The fairy lands on the ground, and slowly grows to the size of a young teen. She could easily be mistaken for a girl of 14 years of age. <br/>As her eyes dim down to a crystalline amethyst colour, she asks. "This big enough?" <br/>The elf nods, looking at her companion, truly seeing the fae for the first time. The girl's skin is a soft white, like mother of pearl or polished porcelain. She wears a soft pink long-sleeve shoulder-less tunic. An embroidered cream doe-leather vest is tied to her body like a corset, making the bottom of the tunic appear to be a skirt. The arms of the tunic are embroidered with silvery-white flowers and vines, matching the patterns on the vest. <br/>Covering the girls legs are sparkly pink leggings ending in a pair of soft cream-coloured flats. She looks like any girl dressed up as a princess, her slightly glowing amethyst eyes and pastel rainbow shoulder-length hair are the true tell that this girl may not be entirely human.</p><p>As Amethyst is trying her hair up in a tall pony tail, her gossamer lilac wings unfold and flap to air themselves out. They move naturally and definitely won't be mistaken as a prop. <br/>"You will have to hide your wings when out in public here." the elf reminds her. <br/>"Hide my wings?" the fairy gives them a small flutter.<br/>"You won't be able to pass your gossamer butterfly wings as a costume. They'll be too noticeable."<br/>The fairy pouts and sighs. "Fine." she says in a crystal sweet voice, and folds the wings about her torso. The wing pattern blends into her bodice, looking to be mere decoration on the vest. <br/>"And your ears." pointing out that, with her hair now tied up, the points of her ears are now visible. <br/>Amethyst rolls her eyes, which start to glow brighter. She pushes her index fingers on her ear tips and they round down. "Better?"<br/>The elf nods, would you be able to do that with mine as well, so that I don't have to worry about hiding my long ear-tips in my hair?<br/>The fairy nods and motions for the elf to lean forward. The woman leans down, bowing to the fae. Again Amethyst's eyes glow and with a touch of her hands the elf's ears and face take on a more human appearance. <br/>Amethyst takes a step back. "The glamour won't last more than a few days, I'll have to do this again if we stay here longer."<br/>The elf nods. "Thank you my friend."<br/>The girl nods and smiles. "That's what I'm here for."<br/><em>That and more</em> Lyric says to herself.</p><p>The girl looks at the big gray screen on the wall. "What's that?"<br/>Lyric gets up and turns around. "That, is a television."<br/>"tel-e-vi-sion" says the fairy turning the word around on her tongue. "What does it do?"<br/>"It's a form of entertainment." says the elf, picking up a small hand-sized thin box. "This remote controls the wall display." she points at the buttoned device in her hand.<br/>To prove her point, she pushes the red-button at the top of the small box, and the wall lights up in moving colour and sound. <br/>The girl looks at the screen in amazement. "It's like an illusion!" cocks her head to the side. "But flat."<br/>"That's a quick and easy way of looking at what this does, yes. The remote allows you to chose a show or performance that you like."<br/>"Can you interact with the illusion?" asks the girl.<br/>"No, it's just something to watch. If you want to interact with entertainment, you need one of these." </p><p>Lyric goes over to the kitchen's island counter, beside a strange looking book, she picks up another slim box with a glass face, turns around and hands it to the fairy. <br/>"This is a cell phone. You can also play games and do other things with it."<br/>The girl looks at the dark glass face, and then back at her companion. "How does it work?"<br/>"Press the dimple at the bottom of the screen." <br/>Amethyst does so, the screen suddenly lights up, startling her, and she almost drops the device. <br/>"Careful, those can be expensive to replace, you don't want to break it the first day you use it."<br/>Amethyst nods, looking the device over. "What strange writing..." she mumbles, speaking a word softly and then smiles. "There, now it's legible."</p><p>The elf looks on her small companion in amazement. <em>If only I can translate things with a mere incantation, it took me decades to learn only one or two of the human tongues</em>. <br/>Lyric spends the next couple of hours showing Amethyst how the cell phone works, noting that, when she's in the mortal realm, she can't just send off message spells. "This is how the humans talk to one another over long distances."</p><p>For those who may not know, fae love shiny things, and Amethyst is enthralled in this new device. Lyric shows her how to change the colours of the display to what she likes, how to contact each other by voice or text, some simple things that might amuse her friend - of course the gems game would be the one the fae enjoys the most. </p><p>Once convinced that the fae was going to be able to use the cell phone without breaking it, Lyric stands up.<br/>"There is a bigger version of this over here on the counter." She walks over to the strange book, and opens it. <br/>Amethyst looks at the strange device as the screen lights up, it was like the 'television' on the wall, but the bottom of the open book has lettered buttons - and a strange palm-sized ovoid tied to it. <br/>"The mouse is used to move this pointer on the screen."<br/>Amethyst starts looking around the room, her eyes glowing brightly. "I don't see a mouse."<br/>Lyric chuckles. "This ovoid thing, the humans call a 'mouse'. It's not a real mouse it only helps move the little arrow on the screen like this... "</p><p>And a few more hours are spent, showing the curious fae, how this strange book-device that Lyric calls a laptop works. As a mystical creature of magic, the elf wasn't expecting the fae to catch on the human technology so quickly, but the apt little creature seems to connect with the laptop on a level she's only seen few possess. Soon the girl is doing things on the device that the elf hadn't even learned yet. What was the term Luke used once? Oh, yes... geek. Her little fairy friend was a natural geek, that could prove to be both advantageous and problematic - seeing as how curious fae can be.</p><p>By the time they are done, Lyric stretches and yawns. "I'm going to quickly grab something to eat, and get some rest. Unlike you, little lazy one, I've been walking all day. Luke said that Angel restocked the ice box when I called ahead and told them of our arrival."<br/>The fairy pouts. "Walking is boring, and you can't keep up with me when I'm flying."<br/>The elf chuckles. "No, I don't think anyone can keep up with you when you're flying. Even at a full run, you still go faster than I can."  <br/>She walks around the counter to a large ornate cast-iron box, with brass inlays making vines and leaf-like designs. The chest has two doors in the front. The woman opened the large bottom door, pulling out some fresh lettuce and vegetables to make a salad. <br/>"Can I help?" Amethyst inquired. <br/>"Get some bowls out of the cupboard there" pointing to her left. "If you want some, I'll make enough salad for two."<br/>"Yes please."</p><p>The girl goes over to the cupboard and looks up. There was no way to reach the cupboard handle at her height. After hopping a few times, she sighs. Her eyes glow as she reaches up again, this time growing in size to the same height as her companion, and takes two stoneware bowls out of the cupboard. Turning around her eyes dim as she shrinks back down in size. The girl hums to herself as she puts the bowls on the counter. <br/>Lyric looks over and chuckles. "Most people would have asked for help, or gotten a stool or chair. The cutlery is in the drawer beside the sink." <br/>"That would have taken too long." replies Amethyst matter-of-fact pulling open the drawer, getting two forks out, then sitting down on a bar stool at the counter. She watches her companion mix the salad in a large bowl before portioning it out between the two of them. </p><p>The elf goes back to the 'ice-box' and takes out a small bottle, pouring sweet smelling liquid onto her salad. "Care for some dressing?"<br/>The fae nods and watches as the liquid is poured. <br/>The salad dressing, as the elf called it, is delicious. Sweet and tangy at the same time. <br/>The two converse about their plans for the next day while eating: Check out the portal, see if it's still active as her contacts have said, and make contact with those on the other side. Hopefully the day will go as simply as the plan sounds. Originally Lyric was going to scout alone, but the fairy insisted on joining her, not wanting to be alone in this strange place. </p><p>The elf agreed, she'd learned in their months long journey that it was generally pointless to argue with the energetic little creature. And, while the girl was generally very happy and outgoing, the one time she saw the fae get angry, it was a scary experience. She looks at her companion, thinking that the term 'girl' probably wasn't completely accurate. The fae appeared to be a young thing, but who knew just how old she actually was... when she shifted to medium size, the fae 'aged', appearing as a young adult like herself. As an elf, Lyric was already a few centuries old, but by human standards, she didn't look older than your average 20-year old. It's quite possible the the fae was the same age, or even older. It was said that fairies never really age, she's never seen an old fae, the elders of the forest fairy village didn't look much older than the little children running around them. For all she knew, fae live a millennia like the elves, or may not die of old age at all. As closely as her clan had worked with the fae from the Forest Realm, they never truly knew the mystical creatures. </p><p>What Lyric did know of her companion, is that Amethyst (as the purple and pink creature was called) had talents in the arcane - unlike her surface cousins who revered nature. Amethyst was a Grotto Fae, who lived underground, and hence her talents were different. The fairy's power seemed to be tied with gems and crystals. Like the silver-wire-wrapped gem that bore her name around her neck. She carried more with her in a small pouch.  Lyric would have been more comfortable with a woodland fairy, but the elders insisted that Amethyst's abilities would be better suited for what was needed at this time. </p><p>"So who's going to do the dishes? " The elf asks after they were done eating.<br/>Amethyst waves her hands over the dirty bowls and bits of food and dressing disappear. The fae then snaps her fingers and the blows vanish. <br/>"There done and put away." she says and hops off the stool, grabbing her 'phone' to explore it more. <br/>"Well, I guess I don't have to explain how a dishwasher works with you around then." Lyric says with a grin. "I'm going to get some sleep, try not to stay up too late."<br/>"Okay." says the girl poking at the screen in her small hands, already absorbed in her game of gems.<br/>Lyric shakes her head. Like a magpie, drawn to shiny and pretty things. So far Lyric had caught the little creature 'acquiring' things more than once. It was hard to get angry at the fairy though, Amethyst was not stealing out of greed, mischief or malice, she was just drawn to the object. More than once in their travels, they picked up a trinket or two that the elf paid for - as Amethyst was unwilling to part with her new 'possession'. </p><p><br/>This Amethyst has already been a handful as it is. Let's hope that it has been worth it. She changes out of her dusty travel clothes, and puts on a soft comfortable shift. Pulling back the covers, she reaches out to the side table and turns off the small tulip-shaped lamp, and climbs into bed. A deep sleep finds her, it was so good to be in a safe comfortable place for a change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Delayed Scouting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyric wakes up to music and voices coming from the living room. She quickly composes herself and goes to investigate the sound. Opening the bedroom door, she sees Amethyst in a white workout outfit dancing around. Looking to her right she sees where the sounds have been coming from. The fairy discovered the fitness channel, and is working out to a dance aerobics broadcast.  The elf smiles. Well, Amethyst seems to be having no trouble adapting to her new environment. </p><p>Feeling hungry, Lyric goes over to the ice box, pulls out some yogurt, milk, a banana, some berries, then sets them on the counter. From a bottom cupboard she pulls out small bags of oats and chia seeds. From another bottom cupboard, she pulls out the blender. Time for a morning power shake - something the humans had introduced to her a decade ago. After assembling her breakfast, she hits the 'smoothie' setting and starts to put what is no longer needed away. </p><p>Amethyst hadn't been paying much attention at this point till the blender started up, the TV suddenly goes quiet. The next thing Lyric knows, the girl is beside her, looking at the blender intently. <br/>
"What is that?" the girl asks, her purple eyes wide with wonder. <br/>
"It's called a blender, it's used to quickly mash and mix food into a liquid you can drink."<br/>
As the 'smoothie' preset finishes, the blender beeps and stops. Lyric reaches up and grabs a large glass from the cupboard, then turns to her companion. <br/>
"Did you want to try some?"<br/>
The fae nods her head, and Lyric gets out a smaller glass, unsure if the girl will like the drink or not. It was a bit of an acquired taste. She pours the small glass, then her own, and then sets to rinsing out the blender. She places it in the dry rack, and turns to get her drink. Amethyst, by now, was done her small glass, and looking at Lyric's glass hungrily. <br/>
"I only made enough for one." she reminds the fae. <br/>
"Oh." says the girl, "Then we'll just make more." she snaps her fingers, and a copy of Lyrics full glass appears beside it. She takes the copy, leaving the original for the elf to drink and sits down on the couch humming to herself. <br/>
"I wondered how you never went hungry during our journey, you don't need to cook, you just duplicate any food you see, don't you?" <br/>
"Sometimes." says the girl, she has a frothy mustache, as she enjoys her shake. "But I do know how to prepare food when I need to."<br/>
Lyric smiles, and joins the girl on the couch, turning on the weather channel to make sure that it was going to be favorable to venture out today. She frowns as the woman on the screen talks about Glimmerbrook. <br/>
"Well, unless you want to go scouting in the rain little one, today is probably best to just stay inside."<br/>
The fae looks at her companion. "I though the weather didn't bother wood elves."<br/>
"Oh, we can go out in the rain if you like. But, when having the choice, we don't like scouting in the pouring rain where visibility is limited."<br/>
Amethyst looks disappointed. "Oh, okay."</p><p>The two spend the day loafing around. It gave Lyric time to wash their travel clothes. The washing machine was another new discovery for the fae who sat there for several minutes watching the wet clothes tumble around through the glass door in the front load washing machine. Eventually she did get bored though, and went back to the laptop where she discovered the web browser. There was no more complaints of being bored or going out after that. Amethyst spent the day reading up on human culture and locations, and every now and then she would have questions in which Lyric would point out where to find the answers.</p><p>Of the humans she has met, only a few have recognized Lyric as not being human. Some due to literature that the humans call 'fantasy', others due to her odd accent and inability to properly speak their language. Humans had both a keen interest and a fear of the mystical and unknown. She was always cautions to see which side of the pendulum the Human's fear stood before revealing her true identity. Artisans, mystics, and story-tellers like herself, were the most receptive to her presence. They were more curious than afraid of what she was. The most interesting of mortals that she's met most recently was Luke Goodwin and his family. It didn't take long for Lyric to ascertain Luke was a powerful alchemist and half his family where magically adept. She'd known the boy for years now, and watched as his family grew. It was through Luke that she discovered the Glimmerbrook portal, but she was unwilling to cross the barrier without aid. It was Luke's suggestion that she seek others outside of his mortal kin to help her - as if he didn't truly trust his kind to truly help her. </p><p>She was both disappointed and surprised when the only aid she was able to acquire was this little grotto fairy. Certainly she needed more help than the little fae could provide, but the guild masters were quite certain that Amethyst would be sufficient to the task. It took months to find a way to contact the creature, and weeks to prepare for the journey. But here they finally were, ready to venture into the Realm of Magic and see for themselves what had happened.</p><p>"You know so much about these people." comments the fae at one point.<br/>
Lyric smiles. "As a bard and lore singer, my guild has entrusted me to acquire knowledge from other realms. I've been going in and out of the mundane world for the past century, keeping tabs as they make and discover new things, bringing the information back too the Lore Keeper's Guild for archiving. When the magically attuned mortals split off and formed their own realm several centuries ago, to protect themselves from their fearful mundane cousins, we've been keeping tabs on what the humans do with the knowledge they acquire."</p><p>Amethyst nods. "The Earthen Realm where I come from sent our own emissaries the the Realm of Magic, to see what the mortals were studying. We sadly have not heard from our children in some time... which is why I was sent on this mission with you."<br/>
Lyric ponders if the term 'children' was literal or symbolic. It did suddenly make sense why the elder fae were so insistent on sending the Grotto Fairy than one of their own. The Earthen Realm had much more vested interest in this mission than the Forest Realm. If she wasn't such a knowledgeable guide, they may have well just sent a team of their own instead. The Lore Keepers were adamant that one of their bards be present for record keeping. Lyric being one of the more knowledgeable of the human experience, was a natural choice. </p><p>This was a delicate mission. The connections to the Realm of Magic all shattered a few decades ago. All attempts to scry or communicate with the realm have mostly failed. This connection in Glimmerbrook was the only known link, and that was due to the mortals opening it for themselves from the mundane world. Since then, images from the Realm of Magic come in shattered, disjointed messages. The humans have been rather quiet about what happened, either being secretive, or just too busy to bother with the outer realms. Lyric worries that knowledge of the outer realms may have actually been lost, and that's why their inquiries have gone unanswered. Even as the Goodwins recognized her race, none of them were every truly curious as to her origins. The only one to really ask her where she was from was their curious child, who Lyric eventually named Angel. That is a tale in itself, which shall be told at another time. </p><p>Lyric should have checked the seasons before offering to join on this mission. Spring is very wet in this world, and it may have been better to delay the journey by a few months when the ground is dry and travel more favorable. Too late to dwell on that now though, with their presence this close to the portal, there was no way that Lyric would be able to convince the fae to wait till summer. </p><p>Tomorrow they shall find out. The weather bureau forecast shows a break in the rain in the morning. They'll head out at dawn before the rain resumes late afternoon. From what she heard of the Realm of Magic, it never truly rains there, the weather was always favorable. Magic keeps things green and spells are used to water plants when needed. It would be nice to get away from having to worry about the clouds in the skies for a change. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cool and damp as they stepped out of the cottage that morning. Dew covered everything and a thin mist covered the ground. It wasn't thick enough to obscure anything on the ground though, so it didn't take long for Lyric to find the path that Luke had indicated that they needed to take. </p><p>A few minutes later, the long winding path along the river brought them to their destination. Just before the falls, almost in the middle of the river stood a stone platform. One could easily step from the path, onto the platform without getting their feet wet. In the middle of the platform stood a stone archway. At the rivers edge there appeared to be someone standing along the path. A tall blond woman stood there, waiting, as if expecting them to be there. <br/>Lyric smiled as she recognized the young woman in front of them. "Angel my child, how did you know we were going to be here?" </p><p>The blond woman smiled, tapping the green round gem around her neck, it matched the one that Lyric wore herself. "I have my ways." the woman says in a soft melodic voice, and winks at the two as they continue to approach. <br/>The friendship beads, how could Lyric forget, she had given Angel one a few visits ago, not only did it help in connecting and sending message spells, it also helped in finding a close friend when needed. <br/>"When father asked me to restock the cottage, I just knew it had to be you, I've been waiting to feel your presence." The blond's smile widens. <br/>The two approach each other in a loving hug. "It's been too long my child." says Lyric, "How have you been?"<br/>Angel takes a step back, still holding the elf by her shoulders. <br/>"I'm doing very well, I've finished college, I'm a professional gamer now, and I'm getting married next month. Please tell me you will stay long enough to be our guest. Eva would be heartbroken if you were to miss it."<br/>Lyric smiles. "So, you and your roommate have become that serious, have you?" I always thought you two made an adorable couple. Of course I shall stay and bless your union."<br/>Angel hops back and claps her hands excitedly, her voice almost a song. "Oh, that is wonderful news!"<br/>Her focus then turns to the young teen who is standing two steps behind them. "Who's your friend?" asks Angel with curiosity. Her eyes glow momentarily, she's very powerful." <br/>Lyric grows a stern tone to her voice. "Now Angel, how many times have I told you to ask before magically assensing someone new?" <br/>Angel's looks down to the ground in embarrassment. "I'm sorry ma'am, I was just curious..."<br/>All this time Amethyst has been amazingly patient, just standing there smiling. Lyric wonders what the fae may be up to, she's usually not shy...She turns as the fae looks up at her expectantly, waiting to be introduced. Oh, so we're playing being polite now are we?</p><p>She motions for the fae to walk forward. "This is Amethyst Lily, she is here to help me assess what is needed in the Realm of Magic. Amethyst, this is Angel Goodwin, and old family friend."<br/>The fae smiles and curtsy bows in response, the small creature replies. "You forgot to add that she's a powerful mage, and of an ancient bloodline." <br/>Lyric blushes and Angel looks a bit surprised at the comment. <br/>"You are not the only one that can sense magical auras child, your family must be proud that you are so capable an arcanist at such a young age." Amethyst continues. "Come now child, be honest, were you just here to say hello, or are you just as curious as we as to what lies on the other side of the portal?"</p><p>Angel looks between Lyric and Amethyst. "My father has never let me cross the portal before, but I am an adult now and no longer live under his house rules."<br/>Lyric smiles. "And you've been looking for an excuse to pay a visit, have you?"<br/>Angel blushes and nods slightly. <br/>Amethyst pipes up. "Well then, we shall go in together." She holds out her arms so that they can join hands together. <br/>The two women smile, and each take a hand of the girl. They hop on to the platform and cross the arch's threshold. A swirling mist of rainbow colours surrounds them as they shift from the mortal plane to the Realm of Magic. It takes a moment for the world to materialize, shifting realms is a lot more complex than simply walking through a door. </p><p>As they finally arrive on the other side, Amethyst gives out a gasp of surprise. <br/>"Oh no!" she says, letting go of their hands. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" she continues. "By the stars what has happened here?!"<br/>She steps forward, changing to her natural form as her wings spread out, and she is off like a rocket. A trail of sparkling purple light as the only way to track where the fairy is as she takes off into the starry sky and starts circling out, further and further away. <br/>"You declined to say that Amethyst was a fairy in your introduction." Notes Angel as she watches the stream of purple getting harder to track. <br/>"When she called you child, how did you not figure that she was more than human?" Lyric replies, her elven eyes more adept at tracking the fae.<br/>"Oh, with her skin colour and purple eyes, I figured she wasn't quite human, I've seen someone like that before. But they were far different a creature than Ms. Lily."</p><p>Lyric looks pensive for a moment, the only other porcelain-skinned purple eyed creature in the human realm that she's ever know was... "You are speaking of Melodie de Riviera, aren't you? That was way before your time, how do you know that woman?"<br/>Angel is straining to see if she can still follow Amethyst. "She goes by the name of Melody Rivers now, she married my former neighbour, and I attended their wedding last spring, how am I not to know one of the most famous women in San Mushyno?"<br/>"Famous?" replies Lyric in surprise. "Again? Do you know what she really is?"<br/>Angel chuckles. "You really need to drop by more than twice a decade to keep up with human celebrities you know. I'll fill you in with the details later, I have an idea that Melody is not quite human, I do know that she's quite powerful and filthy rich. Where do you think that fairy went?"<br/>"Assessing the damage" says Lyric with a sad note. "By her emotions before she took off, she was quiet upset."<br/>Angel looks at Lyric pensively. "I forget that you elven bards are a bit emphatic." She looks up, trying to see if she can find where the fairy went. "To say it with that level of certainty, she must be really upset."</p><p>As they wait Lyric continues with her questions. "Melodie de Riviera is at least three centuries old from what I've been able to follow of human history. Every five decades or so she pops up, usually as some sort of artist, or entertainer. As you noticed, she does very much resemble our fairy friend: pale skin, purple eyes, though her hair colour changes slightly over the years to try to hide the fact that she is the same person time and again. Is that how you made the connection?"<br/>At this point Angel had given up searching the sky. "Well, currently she's a digital artist and animation specialist, she was the artistic director of a high profile science fiction film a last year. Her charm and connections helped my friend and former neighbour Penny Pizzazz climb the celebrity ranks, rather quickly I may add. Last I heard they live in some spooky neighbourhood in the hollows, or something like that, instead of some ritzy house in Del Sol Valley. "<br/>"Spooky Neighbourhood?" inquires the elf. "Like Forgotton Hollow?"<br/>"That sounds familiar." says Angel. <br/>"You realize what lives there don't you?" asks Lyric.<br/>"Creepy people?" Angel responds with a shrug "All I know is that the Victorian style houses there spook most people, some of them look to be older than you."<br/>Lyric gives her a wry smile. "Ever the comedian, like your father. The area is a hive for Vampires."<br/>"Those exist?" asks Angel."<br/>"Unfortunately so." replies the elf. "When was the last time you saw your friend Penny?"<br/>"At the wedding, she was really happy, and while strong, Melody never came across to me as a threat. In fact she's very attractive, friendly, and really fun to be hang around with. I can see why Penny fell in love with her."<br/>"Then how would you explain how old this Melody is?"<br/>"How do you explain to others how old you are?" she turns the question around to Lyric.<br/>"I am a forest elf. We live longer than humans do."<br/>"So, Melody isn't entirely human, it doesn't mean she's evil just cause she lives in a creepy place. Maybe she just likes her privacy? The press don't like going there at all."<br/>Lyric looks pensive. "I'm going to have to do some more research."<br/>Their conversation is interrupted as a purple explosion lands in front of them and coalesces into Amethyst. The fairy looks at the two women her face forlorn and sad. <br/>"This is just absolutely horrible, there is so little of the realm left." says the fairy in a defeated tone.<br/>"There's enough to keep us going." says a new voice. </p><p>The three look over to the voice's author. A woman who resembles their fae friend approaches. Her skin pale, her hair and eyes amethyst in colour. <br/>"Elphaba" exclaims the fae, and the girl runs up and hops into the woman's arms. <br/>The two hug tightly for a few moments, the girl's legs wrap around the woman's waist. Finally Amethyst breaks the hug and looks at the woman, holding on to her shoulders. In order to not let her friend fall, she holds the girl by the waist. <br/>"My dear child." says the fae. "How have you been?"<br/>"We thought we would never see you again, how did you get here? The portals to the other Realms have been closed for so long. We didn't think you would be able to get here through the mortal realm."<br/>Amethyst finally lets Elphaba go and stands on the ground. "It was not easy my child, it's taken me decades to find the means to reach you. But I'm here now, how are the others?"<br/>"Well, last I saw Ciel, she was acting as a mage's familiar..." responds the woman.<br/>"And my other children?"<br/>The woman merely shakes her head, a tear begins to fall down her cheek. "There is one other, but she abandoned the realm centuries ago. Being only Feytouched, I doubt she's alive anymore. The rest, they're gone, I don't know where, but I've not been able to find any of them since we've started rebuilding."<br/>Amethyst suddenly falls to the ground as if badly wounded. "My children all gone!" She looks up, tears streaking down her face. "I sent nearly a dozen of you here, and only the two of you remain?" <br/>The woman slowly, sadly nods her head. "I'm sorry my mistress, I wish I had better news."<br/>Amethyst's voice is a soft crystalline whisper. "I was hoping there would be more of you left. I am so sorry, their loss must be as painful to you as it is to me."<br/>She slowly stands up, sniffles and wipes her cheek. "I will mourn their deaths later, there is much work to do, we will work with what and who we have."</p><p>At this point Angel's curiosity gets the better of her. "You keep calling everyone your children, but you look to be no more than a young teen, younger than myself. "<br/>Amethyst looks up at the blond woman, she looks like she is about to reply, but instead just starts laughing, her crystalline voice a lovely chime as she can't stop giggling. <br/>Elphaba smiles and looks at Angel. "Humans are so comical. I thank you for making our elder laugh, I think she needed that considering the horrible news she just discovered."</p><p>Angel looks at them all confused, they're all smiling. Elphaba elaborates. "As a mage, you above all others should be aware that looks can be deceiving. Amethyst Lily is the oldest member of the Realm of Earth. So old, that not a single tale can date when she was born, she has been with us for as long as the Realms have been known. She helped build the ground you stand on... so it is as if her work as been stripped away from her seeing how little of the realm is left."</p><p>Angel looks down at the ground, embarrassed. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I must have sounded so stupid then." <br/>Lyric smiles and Elphaba continues, giving her a sympathetic look. "It's not like you knew. Fae don't age like you do my child. I am about the same age as our elven friend here, but Amethyst is nearly as old as time itself. She's never found a need to appear to be anything older than a young girl. In fact, she's rarely larger than a foot-tall pixie. I almost didn't recognize her at first."<br/>Lyric speaks up. "That would be my doing, I needed to show her how human items and technology worked, her pixie size would have been impossible to work most of what's in our cottage. <br/>"Or this cell phone", says Amethyst suddenly having gotten control of her giggles, producing the glass-faced device from some invisible pocket She looks disappointed that there's no signal here, not quite understanding how radio communication works. She looks at Angel. "I've learned that your race has made many amazing things, fascinating for such a short lived species."<br/>"I'll try not to take any offense to that comment." adds Angel. "Like my father and some of the other mages here, I will be living much longer than most humans do."<br/>Lyric looks the girl over. "Have your mystics been toying around with time magic again? I had warned Elenarian the dangers that it possessed."<br/>Angel merely shakes her head. "I have no idea who that is, my father and our current archmage rediscovered potions that rejuvenate the body and extend our lives."</p><p>Amethyst looks pensive. "Potions? Then not all Lore was lost with the destruction of the Realm if you've managed to recover some of the more potent alchemical formulae. That is promising." <br/>Angel continues. "My father and his friends were exiled to the mortal realm before the cataclysm. Apparently, they're ancestors saw it coming. Sent a generation of magically attuned children to preserve our ways."<br/>Elphaba adds. "It is with the knowledge that they brought back with them that we have been able bring order back from chaos. Though much of the effort in the past few decades was merely spent on stabilizing what is left and rebuilding the magical school. We've not had much time to rebuild the Realm itself."</p><p>Amethyst gives a thoughtful nod. "Very well, then it is good that I am here, we need to find Ciel, I will need her talents in the task that lies ahead."<br/>Elphaba looks confused. "The pixie has never shown to be very strong. She merely helps mages learn the arcane arts and study."<br/>Amethyst gives a cunning smile. "My daughter may not appear to be much to you, but my Ciel is much more powerful than she will ever let you know. I gave her instructions to keep her powers hidden till needed."<br/>Elphaba looks around almost dejected. "We could have used those powers a long time ago."<br/>Amethyst pats the woman on the arm. "Now, now, my child, the powers of the universe show themselves in ways that some may not understand. If it were not for Ciel, none of you would be here today."<br/>The three women look at Amethyst in stunned silence as she starts making her way towards the large building in front of them. <br/>"Summon my Ciel, then you will see what my daughter and I are capable of."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. School of Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amethyst enters the large building, the school has about a dozen students and sages doing various tasks in the learning of magic. The main floor has 4 cauldron, 2 of which are currently in use to in the task of brewing potions.  Elphaba and the 2 other women catch up to the fey. <br/>"Welcome to our school mistress. This is where we teach humans the fine arts of the arcane. Since the return of our Sages, we've found about 10% of the human population have magical affinity. Many do not progress very far, but prodigies like our Angel here occasionally come to us with the ability to master all forms. "</p><p>The fey nods as she watches a group of students reading a large tome. <br/>"When we rebuilt this center of learning, we started off with 3 primary principals on magic, basically dividing them in layers of complexity. Since then we've formed a few sub schools to help certain students focus on one or two talents, rather than a full range. "</p><p>Elphaba points to the group around the tome. "This group recently found an old tome on portals, and have been studying the complexities of starting to reopen the portals to the other realms. I've been watching them gathering focusing crystals all week. Our overtaxed High Druid suggested on opening a tunnel to the Forest Realm first, to help regrow land bridges and sow some of our more barren islands. She’s sadly not equipped to handle the work that’s needed with her and her 3 grove tenders."<br/>Lyric steps beside her. "Let me know when they are ready, I'll return home and see about setting up an anchor at our end to help bridge the gap in the void."<br/>Elphaba smiles. "That would make our job so much easier. Thank you, we were trying to find a way to try and contact someone. Your arrival is most fortuitous."<br/>Lyric turns and bows to Amethyst. "Milady, if my task with you is done, I ask for your leave, so I shall make my way home and speak with my elders. There is much work to be done to set a dimensional anchor."</p><p>Amethyst nods. She brings her hands forward, and concentrates for a moment, moving her hands in a circular motion. A small fist-sized crystal orb forms in her hands. <br/>"Here, you will need this to keep in touch with us. It will be strong enough to breach the gap in the void."<br/>The orb floats towards Lyric who takes the sphere gently in her hands. "I thank you for this gift, we shall await for your instructions. Lyric then turns to the others. "I apologize that my stay here will be brief, but, if all goes well, we shall be in touch soon." she smiles, steps forward and gives Angel a hug. "Now there's a very attractive young man here, don't let his charms fool you." <br/>Angel giggles. "I'm engaged to be married to the most amazing redhead I've ever met, I doubt some boy has anything that I would want."<br/>Lyric gives the blond woman a soft punch in the shoulder. "She's the first redhead you ever met, just cause you fell in love with your roommate, doesn't mean you are immune to the charms of others." <br/>Angel gives Lyric a soft poke in the belly. "You're just jealous cause she's prettier than you, and stole my heart from you." <br/>Lyric scoffs. "A human, prettier than me? You really are smitten." she says teasingly. "My dearest Angel, I have known you since you were but a toddler. You will always be dear to me, as you are part of my family. When your jealous little minx learns that I am of no threat to your relationship, she will be part of my family as well. I love you both you know."<br/>Angel smiles and steps forward for another hug. "I know. Oh, I do miss you, I wish you would visit more often."  <br/>Lyric returns the hug, then steps back, putting the orb in a pouch. "Well, if this binding spell works, then the way between our two realms will be closer, and I promise that I will visit more often then."<br/>Angel smiles. "You better, or I'll come looking for you.... Remember your promise, the wedding is in one month.”" and gives the elf a wink. "If it weren't for your tutelage, I wouldn't be half the musician I am today."</p><p>Lyric starts to walk back to the portal to the mundane world. "My dear Angel, I named you such as you have the voice of a fey choir. You have always had the talent, it just needed focus. We shall soon see each other again."<br/>With a wave, the elf leaves the school of magic. </p><p>A man appearing to be close to his middle ages approaches the group. Elphaba looks over to him. "Ah, Simeon, so good to see you, come you must meet someone very important to me."<br/>Elphaba steps forward, taking Simoen by the arm. "Milady Lilly, this is our Sage of Practical Magic, Simeon. He was one of the original exiles I spoke to you about. Simeon this is Amethyst Lilly, our elder grotto fey, my call for aid finally reached her."<br/>Simeon bows to Amethyst. "Milady, so good to meet you, we don't get very many non-human guest here, please, if you need anything, let me know." He then steps forward and gives Angel a fatherly hug. "My dear Angel, you have grown so much since I last saw you, so nice to see you on this side of the barrier for a change. Have you finished university yet?"<br/>Angel returns the hug and smiles. "Just this spring. I now have a degree in computer science, and Eva focused on engineering and robotics."<br/>Simeon looks impressed. "Magic and the sciences. That's an interesting combination." <br/>Angel smiles. "Well, I can't spend my whole life as an entertainer and musician - well... I probably could, but I wanted to do something more, and I'm not quite the master alchemist my father is." <br/>Simeon nods. "That's your brother's talent, he'll be a good future CEO for the company. And yes, there are much better things in life than being an entertainer."</p><p>Elphaba notices the undertone in Simeon's comment. "Are you still pining after my feytouched cousin? I told you that she's probably passed on by now, she was well in her senior years when you were dating."<br/>Simeon gives Elphaba a sidelong glance, the annoyance in his eyes and tone are clear. "I can guarantee you that Melodie de Riviera is still very much alive. I think Angel knows her as well, seeing as she's married to Penny Pizzazz, one of the most talented latent pupils I've had the grace of training in decades."</p><p>Angel just stands there dumbstruck, she knew Melody was special, but is it possible that her best friend's new wife is not even human?<br/>"I don't know what she has done with her life," Simeon continues, "but she looks as young as ever and the power she's shown to us is beyond explanation."<br/>Amethyst pipes up at this point. "Melody? My runeweaver, Melody?" She looks pensive, "we could use her talents and her song in the rebuilding process. Though, as Elphaba points out, being only Feytouched, I wasn't expecting her to live this long."<br/>Simeon continues. "I think she's gone beyond being feytouched at this point, her powers were cold and steeped in darkness. Something about being the Dark half for the Light half to work for Penny. They wear some kind of ancient magic rings. The power I've seen has bound them into one of the most powerful magical forces in the realms. Morgyn is afraid of them."</p><p>Morgyn comes down the stairs, his blond hair bouncing as he steps. "I'm not afraid of them, just concerned of what they can do with their powers. The potential of what they can do is what is frightening."<br/>Elphaba counters his argument. "Adam and I have already told you more than once, Melody has a loving soul. Even back when you first met her. She couldn't use her powers for evil, even if she wanted to. If what Simeon says is true, then with Penny, they are the balance that can save the realms and help us rebuild faster. I wish you would just trust her more."<br/>Morgyn sighs. "Yes, Yes, they will save us all, it sounds like a wonderful epic tale that I'm sure Melody would love to write..." He looks around. "Speaking of Adam, where is he?"<br/>"Penny summoned him, she sounded like it was something important. He's been gone nearly an hour now." Simeon replies.<br/>"I still don't commend that he is teaching her magic and alchemy, she would be better suited to learn here, in a controlled environment." Morgyn broods.<br/>"After the loudmouth stunt you pulled, do you think Melody is going to trust the rest of us to teach her wife? She was quite clear that she trusted you as much as you seem to trust her." Simone says in a snide remark.<br/>"I needed to test her resolve that she was not going to suddenly go on a rampage and destroy us all!" Morgyn raises his voice.<br/>"You're timing was totally off, we should have gained her trust first." Elphaba snapped back.<br/>Amethyst steps in. "The Melody that I sent to this realm to teach and learn would have done no harm to a living creature if avoidable."<br/>"Considering I suspect that she was turned by a vampire, do you think she would still have that softness to her heart?" Simeon sounds like he's not convinced.<br/>"I.. I.. a vampire?" Amethyst looks suddenly startled, and Simeon merely nods.<br/>"She no longer follows the path of the light, that's for sure." adds Morgyn.<br/>Angel adds in. "The Melody I have met, in person, is a compellingly beautiful, funny, loving, and compassionate creature.. and a bit of geek if you ask me. She is highly protective of Penny, and would give her the world if she asked. Their wedding was magical - literally! In her wedding vows, Melody noted that she had been searching a long time all over the world for a true love. I've seen them a few times since, they are bound by something strong, a level of love and affection I have never seen, and occasionally even act like silly lovesick teenagers. The joy and love they share.. I don't care if she's not human! Fey or vampire! I sensed none of the threat of malice that you are intending in your accusations!"</p><p>Silence fell to the group after Angels defensive statement. <br/>"What's a geek?" Amethyst is the first to break the tension.<br/>The others laugh at her innocent question. <br/>Angel smiles and is the first to answer. "A geek, like myself, is someone who enjoys technology, like that cell phone you showed me earlier. We revel in using it, and the more proficient of us even know how to build and repair electronic and mechanical devices. The less social of us have a bad habit of using jargon and terms that will confuse the non-technically proficient people. It was first used as an insult, but we now use it as a badge of honour for those of us who are smarter in some things than others."</p><p>An image of Adam's face appears among the group, breaking any further conversation. <br/>"Oh, good, most of you are here." He looks around. "I'm calling for an emergency meeting of the council of Sages. Meet me at the Grand Council Chambers. There is something important for you to hear."<br/>His gaze turns to Angel. "I'm sorry to interrupt your first trip home my dear, we will have more time later to make up for it, okay?"<br/>Angel, not sure what else to say, merely nods, and his attention is drawn again to the mages. "Assemble the other Sages, meet you in 30 minutes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Council Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Adam's visage disappears the sages suddenly grow agitated and concerned. They give disjointed apologies and one, by one, leave Amethyst and Angel alone, heading off in different directions. </p><p>"What do you think that is about?" Amethyst watches Elphaba head towards the stairs below.<br/>Angel looks confused. "I'm not sure, but with the way that they are reacting, I don't think Adam calls for a council meeting very often, this must be pretty big."<br/>Amethyst smiles mischievously. "Should we find out what it's about then?"<br/>Angel looks at her disbelievingly. "We weren't invited, I don't think it would be a good idea to intrude."<br/>Amethyst's grin widens and a coy, playful tone enters her voice. "Oh, they won't know that we will be there." Her expression shifts a bit. "Besides, I have a feeling this is going to involve us in the end."<br/>"You sound rather certain about that..." Angel replies with doubt in her voice.<br/>"My child, one has not been around the universe as long as I have and misses patterns. We will eventually be brought into this, it's best we hear from the source."</p><p>The two start walking out the building. "So, we have two choices my dear: broom or teleport?"<br/>"Which would be the most discreet?" Angel asks, still worried about being caught or discovered eavesdropping on a meeting she's not invited to. <br/>They step out of the building. "Teleport it is then." Amethyst replies with a childish tone, as if she suddenly has fun planned in mind. "Now I just need to get my bearings..." she starts looking around now that they are outside. <br/>"You know where we are going?" Angel asks.<br/>"I better. I helped build the place! If it's not drifted too far from it's original location, It's this way." and she starts walking towards the west. <br/>"So, how are we getting there again?" Angel asks in confusion. <br/>"Why we hop of course!" Amethyst replies with a grin. "Grab my hand."<br/>"What do you mean we hop?" Angel asks as she reaches out for Amethyst's hand. <br/>Without answering her question, the girl twirls around, grabs Angel's other hand, and 'leaps' backwards... </p><p>The world suddenly disappears from view as Angel feels herself being tugged forward. In a little more than a blink of an eye, the two of them are suddenly landing on the top of a large marble dome.<br/>Amethyst looks around. "Perfect, just where I remembered it was!"<br/>They more slide than walk down the dome to a 2 meter-wide lip. From her vantage point, Angel can see the Sages arriving. A rune circle marks the 'landing point' of the of a large round platform. The circle can easily fit 10 people, but the Sages are all arriving one by one. They walk some 30 meters along a glowing marble path into the building.  Angel tries her best not to be seen as she looks around. Compared to the surrounding space, the island and debris, the council chambers are miraculously untouched. Amethyst is slowly walking along the ledge, feeling the smooth surface as she goes. <br/>"I wonder how this place survived the cataclysm?" Angel asks quietly, hoping her voice doesn't carry far and heard below.<br/>"Protection runes, it would take more than what happened here to destroy this place, as was intended." Amethyst mumbles back as she keeps searching the surface of the dome. "Ah, here it is!" she exclaims in a loud whisper. Suddenly a portion of the dome quietly, gently pushes inward, showing a doorway.<br/>Angel catches up and looks at the makeshift entrance. "How?" <br/>"Maintenance hatchway, one has to be able to reach the roof easily from inside.... for cleaning and other such matters."</p><p>The two make their way inside, as Amethyst turns to close the opening, Angel gives herself a moment to get used to the change in lighting. They are on some sort of balcony that rings the chamber below, some 15 meters above the floor level. From her vantage point, Angel sees staged seating. The middle of the room is a large 20 meter circular platform. A large crystal ball sits on a pillar in the middle. At one point it looks like this place used to accommodate 100 people or more. Today, there are only 12 sitting in a small arc of seats. <br/>"What is this place?" asks Angel. <br/>"The Grand Arcanum. All the great mages, and their houses used to sit here. The purpose was to allow each house, and it's members a voice in debate. The house leader would sit at the front of the wedge, the further back one sat, the less one's voice was of importance." Amethyst replies.  "The Realm of Magic was a place of order, of great houses, a cast system of sorts. A cast system that my elven friend said that your parents were kept out of - for their safety."<br/>"You know so much about this place..." Angel muses. <br/>"I helped design it millennia ago, now quiet, not so loud, this place is designed as an amphitheater and I can do only so much to mask our conversation." <br/>"There looks to have been almost 20 houses here, judging how the 'wedges' are divided." Angel looks around the room. <br/>"Yes, this is a glimpse of how few mages there are left today." Amethyst notes. </p><p>Adam walks in at this point, followed by Melody and Penny, his voice carries easily through the building. <br/> "The old Mages Council Chambers. One of the few places that remained intact when we came back to the Realm. So, we use this place from time to time for special meetings."<br/>Amethyst gasps as she sees Melody who takes a moment to look around, Angel ducks when Melody glances upward.  She then takes a step forward. "I haven't been here in a very long time..." <br/>Angel glances over to the fey, a tear running down her cheek. The Fey whispers. "By the stars, what have they done to you my child?"<br/>Neither Adam or Penny hear us, they are surprisingly glancing at Melody "You know this place?" Penny's voice rings through the room.<br/>"I guess it would be a surprise to some that, at one time I sat on the council." She looks around the room. "Oh, I wasn't sitting in one of the front chairs, but my voice was a strong one at one time many years ago. It almost feels like another lifetime."<br/>"If you are done reminiscing, we have a meeting to attend to." Comes the voice of Morgyn from a chair at the far end of the room.<br/>There is a gasp of surprise from Elphaba to his left. She has almost the same expression as Amethyst in seeing Melody.<br/>"What is she doing here?" comes Simeon's voice next.</p><p>Adam brings them to the middle of the room before making his introduction. "La comptess Melodie de la Rivière has a warning for us, and I thought it was best that she explain the situation personally."<br/>"Let her proceed then." Says Elphaba, who then gives Simeon a warning glare to not object. He's about to say something, looks at her, then settles back in his chair, clearly unhappy. <br/>From here I can see Elphaba and Melody giving each other a knowing look.  Penny has that look when her mind is trying to sort something out, but Angel can can clearly see the resemblances. Melody, Elphaba, and her Fey friend here are definitely from the same plane of existence. Their skin tone, hair &amp; eye colour say it all. If Penny could see Amethyst, she would draw the same conclusion, but she's missing Angel's piece of the puzzle. Melody whispers something to Penny that the two on the balcony can't catch, the two quietly talk while Adam joins the other Sages.</p><p>Melody waits for Adam to be fully seated before speaking again. <br/>"Sages of the Realm, I bring you a warning that could hold a large threat over the realm should my fears become to reality."<br/>She lets that sink in for a moment before continuing. "Most of you seated here today were not present when tragedy befell the Realm in the last age, but I was here in the beginning, only now I see this new threat as an outsider."<br/>She looks around the room making sure she has everyone's attention. "It is not common knowledge that The Council of Elders that rules over most vampire families were the ones that were responsible for the fall of the Realm in the last age. By the time their involvement was revealed it was too late. Most of the Council of Mages had fallen into petty arguments and bickering. The vampires had sown lies, hatred, and deceit among the council members, and when the mages were at their weakest, the vampires attacked. The resulting war tore the realm apart! As accusations flew, and fingers pointed at each other, no one knew who the enemy was anymore! So they all fought each other as much as they fought their invaders until all that was left is what you see here today."</p><p>Her words hit the council like a hammer, all but Adam started to stammer and argue, and talk over each other. Amethyst leans against Angel quietly crying. Hearing how the fall of the realm happened from one of her children must be hard to bear. Angel can feel herself well up from the overflowing emotion. <br/>This is the first time, in her memory, that Angel has ever seen her uncle Adam lose his temper. He suddenly shouts. "Quiet! Hear her out or I will make you!"<br/>The room suddenly got quiet, There is a look actual fear in Simeon's eyes, and only contempt in Morgyn's. Angel follows Penny's gaze to look at Elphaba, There seems to be an unspoken agreement between the two pale skinned cousins, as if they were working on their own wavelength.</p><p>Melody waits till everyone is settled again before she continues. "Like you, the Council of Elders sees my family as a threat!" Some of the mages start to argue, Melody holds up a finger to let them know she's not finished.<br/>"You may deny it, but you do see me as a threat. I can feel it from most of you. It's palatable. I am here today to reinforce that my family is of no threat to the Realm of Magic." She looks towards Adam. "Some of you are like family to me, I was once a prominent member of this Realm, and I do not want to see it threatened again from an outside source."</p><p>Melody takes Penny's left hand in her's and puts their clasped hands up in the air. <br/>"While the Sages know of these rings, and the powers that they may contain, the vampire council does not. This is something that we can use to our advantage. The only thing that the Council of Elders see is that I am an obstacle to reach you. With powers laying in both Light and Darkness, I am a threat to them larger than I am a threat to you. My recent contact with the Archmage has the vampire council worried that I am no longer a neutral party, and they may be foolish enough to try to counter what plans they think you may have."<br/>She lets this sink in. <br/>"Yes, the vampires are a paranoid and overly confident society. In the time that you've worked to rebuild the Realm, their numbers have swelled. They could easily overpower the Sages and the Realm in numbers, they know this."<br/>"So, what's stopping them?" asks the secondary Sage of Mischief.<br/>"Two things." replies Melody. "My family, and your Archmage. Not to offend the other members of this council, but we are the only ones truly powerful enough to overcome them, and they know this."<br/>Melody continues. "Unlike your predecessors, you are a united council, they do not have the element of instability and surprise in their favor. With the Archmage, the council here in front of me is a power unmatched to anything they can throw at you. As is their way, they are will attempt to divide and conquer first. My family has recently been threatened by the vampires' most competent of assassins." <br/>This draws a few gasps of surprise from the mages.<br/>"It was a test of my resolve and allegiance. If we do not respond to this threat, then it may push them to make their next move and go for one of you next."<br/>"What do you propose?" asks Morgyn, now interested.<br/>"We could wait and see what is their next move, but the could prove to be fatal, and the realm cannot afford to lose any of you. I propose we strike them instead." Melody states flatly.<br/>"What?!" Simeon interjects almost getting out of his chair.<br/>"I am not asking any of you to put your lives at risk. But I wanted to warn you all that there may be repercussions to my next actions. In order to reduce the risk to yourselves, I will make the first move."<br/>She looks at Adam. "This is my formal request that your Archmage assist my family in making a frontline attack on the Elder Council's main meeting chambers. A small decisive strike force is harder to predict than a large offensive."<br/>Adam's response is merely his winning smile. "I had a feeling you were leading towards this."<br/>He looks among the council, all but Simeon immediately nod in agreement, it's clear he's still holding some bitterness towards Melody that's coloring his judgement.<br/>After a moment of quiet, Adam returns his attention to Melody. "It is agreed then." He looks to Morgyn. "I do want the Sages to prepare for any possible retributive response." Morgyn nods. "The vampires still can overpower us in numbers, so we'll need to prepare for that."<br/>"We are stronger in pure arcane power, but can be overcome if barriers are not put in place. Make sure that they cannot come at you from behind, agreed?"<br/>This time Simeon answers with the rest of them. "Agreed."<br/>Melody looks relieved. Angel wonders if she was expecting more resistance to her plan. Angel muses that many call him the archmage, and now it is clear why. He holds a lot of power over the realm, both in station and in arcane ability. Melody smiles. "Good, I will leave the council to plan what you need to do here, I have plans of my own to make. Come Penny."</p><p>Angel tries her best to remain hidden as they watch Penny &amp; Melody leave. Once the two are past the marble pillared entrance, Amethyst gives one last sniffle. "She saw us." says the fey quietly, "so she knows she she has even more support than she had coming in."<br/>Angel leans back against the wall as the Sages start getting up from their chairs, they seem too focused on each other to glance upwards. <br/>"Are you sure?" Angel asks quietly. <br/>"Certain of it, I could feel her relax when she realized she had another card to play." <br/>The fey reaches out her hands. "Come, take my hands, we have much planning to do, and you need to contact your father."<br/>"Is that a good idea...?" Angel starts to formulate and argument, thinking of how angry her father will be to find out she crossed the barrier without telling him.<br/>"It is necessary." Amethyst answers firmly.</p><p>Angel leans forward, and the two of them blink out of the dome. <br/>The flash may have been noticeable if any of the sages were still seated, but they all had their backs to the two as they were leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Preperations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel and her fairy friend arrive soon after the council. No one seems to notice them at first, so Amethyst takes this opportunity to summon other fae in preparation. She reminds Angel one last time to call her father before she takes off. </p><p>Angel still isn't so sure on this, but she promised. And Amethyst does not look like the type of creature you want to let down. She uses her stone as a focus to contact her father, he shouldn't be in the office at this time of day. <br/>There is a longer pause than she expected, maybe the distance between the Realms. Her father's face shows that he is not happy. "Angel, you caught me at the end of a meeting, which is good timing.. but what are you doing there?"<br/>"Oh, so you know where I am then?" Angel asks blushing.<br/>"The stone always tells, you can't hide." Her father says lightening the tone. "We have time to discuss later the why you are in the Realm, I take it that you reaching out to me magically isn't just a call out of the blue."<br/>Angel takes a deep breath, trying to process everything that she has witnessed today, the starts telling her father the story. </p><p>"So, uncle Adam called a meeting of Sages, and something big is about to happen." <br/>"Go on.." says her father, now curious. <br/>"Well, it seems that my best friend Penny has married a vampire who wants to start a war."<br/>"A war with who exactly?" a frown creases on her father's face.<br/>"With the vampire council." Angel states flatly. "Penny has been building up her magical power, you know how I sensed she had potential?" Her father nods. "Well, uncle Adam has been teaching her, and the vampires are growing nervous.... so..."<br/>"Melody Rivers, being the dramatic troublemaker she is, is going to anger a hive of vampires..." her father finishes for her.<br/>"Oh, you know Melody daddy?" Angel seems surprised that everyone seems knows more about her friend's wife than she does.<br/>"Let's just say the wedding was not the first time we met. Let me tie the pieces." her father is so clever in these things. "Melody has invited Adam to join in the attack. The arcane residue is going to make any surviving vampires come after us in retaliation."<br/>"That's what my fairy friend is worried about, yes. She's gathering the rest of the fae as we speak."<br/>"Wait, what fairy friend are you talking about pumpkin?" Her father asks, now confused. <br/>"Oh, I made a new friend today!" says Angel excitedly. "She's apparently this powerful fairy from another realm. Lyric says that we can trust her, Elphaba apparently summoned her a long time ago, but it's take this long for her to respond..."<br/>"Over 20 years..." grumbles her father. <br/>"What was that dad?" asks Angel. <br/>"The Realm shattered shortly after your uncles, aunts and I came to the mortal realm. It's been almost 30 years since then. All the portals to the Realm of Magic were shattered that day, and it took several years for us to reopen the one in Glimmerbrook. So this fairy has been trying to find a way to reach us for decades. She must be very dedicated to her people. "<br/>"Lyric says that she's the elder of the Grotto Fae, if that means something."<br/>Her father looks pensive. "Grotto fae, if I remember my planner studies, that means the Earthen Realm. Which means that this fairy will have control over earth, crystals and have amazing arcane powers."<br/>"Her aura is so bright, it's almost painful." Angel comments.<br/>Her father looks at her for a moment. "I'm going to finish up some things here, and bring the adepts with me, we'll need the support."</p><p>So, when what passes for dawn rises in the Realm, Angel is by the portal as her father and ten of their strongest in the company arrive. <br/>Angel greets him with a huge hug. "I'm so glad you came daddy. A couple of hours ago Amethyst came back with a half a dozen multicoloured fairies. They've been busy making and planting yellow crystals in the ground in a circle around the school."<br/>"I'll need to talk with your uncles, but they’re probably expecting the vampires to come here."<br/>Angel nods as her father Luke and his apprentices walk up the hill to the school's doors. </p><p>They find Adam in the kitchen, with the rest of the Sages. Adam turns in surprise to see his good friend arrive. Then spots Angel and ten other alchemists by the door. <br/>"Luke!" Adam greets him. "You're early, and you brought support. I don't recall sending a summons out yet."<br/>Angel approaches her father and stands beside him for a moment, before giving Adam a hug. "Uncle Adam!"<br/>"A little songbird let me in a bit on what is going on, care to elaborate?" Luke thumbs towards his daughter.<br/>Adam looks to Luke, then to Angel, a frown creases his forehead for a moment. "I see. Well, Melody Rivers is about to declare war on the vampire enclave."</p><p>Adam gives a moment for that to sink, soon he has the attention of everyone in the room. <br/>"Apparently the vampires are growing nervous of her wife Penny's growing arcane powers, that the Rivers family is no longer neutral. They've already been threatened. Melody believes we will be next if she doesn't do something about it." He gives a moment before continuing. <br/>"In the time that we've had to slowly rebuild the Realm and gather new mages, the vampires have grown in number exceeding ours. If you all recall your history lessons, the vampire enclave and the the arcane have been at war for millennia! We are surrounded by what is left of the last battle. They are at a point where they could possibly wipe us out forever!" He lets the impact of that statement sink in.<br/>"Melody wants to weaken them, and maybe even out the numbers. If what she has in mind works, this will even the score." says Adam as he finishes.<br/>"And what about the angry hive of surviving vampires, that will come after us if you get involved." states Luke flatly. <br/>"How did you know I was getting involved?" asks Adam, and Luke smiles that knowing smile. "Never mind the how, we can discuss that later, I need to meet with the Rivers family soon. And yes, the vampires will come after us. That is the next step of her plan." </p><p>"Well the fairies outside are busy setting up some sort of defensive screen."<br/>Adam raises an eyebrow. "A defensive screen?"<br/>Luke nods. "They're setting up some sort of crystal lattice outside. If I'm following the pattern they've done so far, it should almost cover the HQ in a globe once activated."<br/>Adam looks pensive for a moment. "Well, that solves my dilemma of how are we going to defend the building once this all starts.. how did the fairies know what may be coming?"<br/>"The songbird had a little fluttery friend." says Angel. Cocky, just like her father, to say things in riddles.<br/>"Angel, we are going to have a talk of how you overheard a secret meeting of the Sages." Angel looks down and blushes in embarrassment. "For the time being I am glad that you are here."<br/>Adam looks at his watch. "As much as I'd like to talk this over further, I'm going to be late if I don't leave soon. I'll see you all in a few hours."<br/>With a flourish of his hand, the archmage disappears. </p><p>Angel looks at her father. "Do you think he's angry? I probably should have waited till his official announcement, but Amethyst was eager to get started."<br/>"He's more surprised than angry." says her father. "The Adam I know is not about to deny the gift of foresight, and the aid that comes with it."<br/>Angel feels relieved. <br/>"On that note, lets set up a war table so that we can plan the rest of this defensive properly."</p><p>They are setting up a large table in the dueling circle when Amethyst comes into the school. She immediately makes a bee-line for Angel and her father, ignoring the other mages that are busy setting things up. She gives Angel a hug, as if the woman was an old friend, and not just someone she had met yesterday. Then turns to Luke.<br/>"You must be my little Angel's father." she says holding out a hand in greeting. "The family resemblance is uncanny."<br/>Luke returns the greeting. "I'll take that as a compliment." and smiles. <br/>"So what are you setting up?" the fae asks in curiosity.<br/>"Illusionary war table." Luke states. "Once the crystals are in the right place, we will have a live miniature of what goes on around the island."<br/>Amethyst smiles. "Angel said her father was a brilliant mage, I am glad to see that she was not merely exaggerating your potential."<br/>Luke chuckles, he's going to like this fairy. While the size of a teenager, Amethyst's eyes glow purple,and her gossamer wings flutter occasionally before hugging themselves around her body. Most fairies are little more than the size of one's hand, a foot tall at most - as with Ciel who he met once. Speaking of Ciel.. a girl, about the age of 8, runs in to the building. She looks around briefly before dashing towards Amethyst.  She looked like a younger Elphaba, if it weren't for her fairy wings giving her away. </p><p>Amethyst looks down at the new arrival and smiles lovingly. <br/>"The lattice is near ready mother, should we activate it now?" the small crystalline voice of the girl is sweet and innocent sounding.<br/>"No, we'll wait on that my dear, no point in straining the crystals before they are needed."<br/>"Very well." The girl curtsies and dashes out of the building, slowly getting smaller as she goes. <br/>"Was that Ciel?" Luke asks, trying to place the girls voice.<br/>"It was." says Amethyst watching the fae disappear out of the building. <br/>"She called you mother..." Luke says, thoughtfully.<br/>"Yes, my daughter and I have been separated for some centuries now, but she is ever the capable organizer, it is good that she survived the cataclysm. I don't know what I would do without her."</p><p>Luke is trying to piece it together, then he looks at Elphaba. "So, all of these purple haired, and pale skinned mages and fae..." <br/>"Are my children, yes." Amethyst finishes for him. "They were brought from the Earthen Realm, some of them centuries ago, to assist in maintaining the Realm of Magic. The pale skin, eye colour, and other pigmentation are a sign of not having been born under the influence of your planet's sun."<br/>Luke is piecing everything together, Angel loves watching her father's mind work.<br/>"So, that means that Melody..." he continues.<br/>"Is a distant relative of Elphaba, a cousin of sorts if you would, considering she is mostly human."<br/>"Oh, so she is mostly human... but not from the mortal realm?" he asks.<br/>"Not for your mortal realm, no."<br/>Luke then looks to his daughter, she could tell what his next question was going to be, so she answers it for him.<br/>"Yes, my best friend married a vampiric alien from another realm... and probably doesn't know it."<br/>"Well, she wasn't a vampire when she left my Realm." corrects Amethyst.  "When that came after, I would like to know. Melody is considered Featouched where she comes from. A human with fae ancestry. Generally as powerful as a full fairy or even her cousin Elphaba here who is Feyborne. Melody was unique, strong, a runeweaver with a fair amount of magical potential."<br/>"So there are humans in the Earthen Realm?" Luke asks with a skeptical tone. <br/>"Would it surprise you Master Luke." she asks using his arcane title. "That humans are not unique to your mortal Realm?"<br/>"I suppose it shouldn't." says Luke thoughtfully. "Just something I never considered."</p><p>Amethyst continues. "There are some planes that are hazardous to your kind, where you either don't exist, or the hybrid that Realm created could scarcely be called human. In many of those planes, they are called Djin or Jani." <br/>"You are saying that Djin and human are somehow related?" Luke asks in surprise. <br/>"Well the genus is close, but each Realm is unique and creates it's own creatures."<br/>"I see." Luke says thoughtfully. "I really need to read up on my planar history. I think there is more out there than most of our small cadre of mages has ever imagined."<br/>"Yes, well, mages have been travelling through the outer planes for centuries, some of the creatures throughout the universe could be related to humans of your origin.  After a few generations, for the short-lived races, it is not always apparent where their ancestors comes from."<br/>"Thanks for the reminder that humans are considered short-lived." replies Luke sarcastically. <br/>Amethyst looks at Luke. "Do not take your mortality as a curse. The innovation your race as come up with is particularly amazing."<br/>Luke raises an eyebrow. <br/>"Long lived races can grow stagnant, and intolerant of change, while I find Humans revel in change and the challenges that it can present." finishes the fae. <br/>Luke chuckles. "Well, humanity has thrived on conflict and innovation. Many have wondered if there is life on other planets. Mind you, they are just looking at our stellar universe, very few of us know that there are other planes of existence. That knowledge would overwhelm those with small minds who still believe we were created by a divine being."</p><p>Amethyst starts to smile, and he cuts her off. "No, I don't want to know the history of my universe and what you know of creation. You are probably several millennia old, It would take me a lifetime to learn half of what you know. We have a battle to plan for. We can have these debates later when I'm not worried about being some vampire's lunch in a few hours."<br/>Amethyst smiles. “Fair enough. I’ll leave you to your planning, I’m going to see how well my children are fairing with the defensive dome. Will that show up on your table there?” She asks looking over at the war table.<br/>“It will, should be quite the show if your screen does what I think it should.” He smiles. <br/>“Oh, it will be a wonderful surprise for unsuspecting vampires, though I don’t think they’ll appreciate the irony as much as you do.” She says with a grin. Amethyst bows to indicate her leave, turns and makes her way out of the building.</p><p>Luke watches the fae for a moment, chuckles and shakes his head. He looks towards his daughter.<br/>“My dearest Angel, I’ve always said that you make the most interesting friends I’ve ever met, I think that fairy tops the list.”<br/>Angel smiles. “She is quite the character, isn’t she?”<br/>The two return to finalizing the planning of the war table. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>